Dragon Ball Z: Earth-16 Saga
by spencerlonewolf
Summary: Klarion and the Light have stolen the Dragon Balls and Kami's Lookout. The Z Fighters must team up with the Justice League and the Team to rescue and recover their friends and the Dragon Balls from the Light and their nefarious purposes.
1. New Enemies & Stolen Dragon Balls

**The following fanfic's contents are not own by me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman and DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Wow, I was able to update this before May. Hope you all enjoy this first official chapter.**

* * *

**Narrator: "It is a serene setting on Planet Earth. A few weeks after the defeat of Cell and tragically the death of the Earth's greatest hero Goku, the Earth is at a new era of peace once again. But should trouble arise, Goku has left his home planet in the capable hands of his son, Gohan. However the next evil to arise is one not of ****_this universe,_**** but from another."**

Emerging from his portal of darkness, a certain Lord of Chaos and his familiar takes a moment to glance at the Earth in front of him. In some ways, the world seems more simple than his own; in others, this world is more technologically advanced. After the moment has passed, Klarion begins his mission for his group of associates, the Light.

There had been many myths on his native Earth proven as fact; there has also been the idea of multiverse theory. However, the story that had intrigued the entire council of super villains was the existence of the magical items known as Dragon Balls. Seven magical orbs gathered to summon the all-powerful dragon Shenron, who could grant any wish.

In lieu of their actions against the Justice League and their not-so secret covert-ops team which continued to be a hindrance, The Light had kept tabs on the events of this Earth. They knew well enough of the events of the past few months: the Androids attack on South City, the emergence of the 4 Super Saiyans and the Super Namekian, the bio-android Cell and his Cell Games and lastly, the death of this Earth's protector, Son Goku. And despite their plans for the Justice League and their actions in Rimbor, it would benefit the Light into hiring new muscle to neutralize the World's Greatest Heroes with extreme prejudice.

Quietly but surely, the Lord of Chaos had been able to sense the location of every Dragon Ball on the Earth. One by one, from high-to-low, from mountain peak to bottom of the sea, Klarion and Teekl were able to find the mystic items. After gathering the last Dragon Ball, he returned to where he began his quest: Kami's Lookout. Klarion was about to contact the other members of the Light when he had been interrupted by what appeared to be a young timid green child and a genie.

_"__And here I thought this place was abandoned." Klarion chuckled._ _"__You are not from this world. Who are you and why do you have the dragon balls," Dende timidly asked. _The ageless child began to march over to the young Namekian while his familiar circled around the two. _"Well that would be the polite thing to do, but I'm falling behind schedule, Guardian of the Earth. So I'm just gonna-"_

_"__The only thing you're gonna do is turn back the way you came!" _an unknown voice announced to the Lord of Order. Teekl had hissed at the figure approaching. Klarion had turned around to see who had the audacity to interrupt him, but froze immediately at the sight of the new arrival.

Unlike challenging the Justice League, there was no ounce of fear within the Light against them; they were pawns of a larger scheme. However, there was concern if the Light had to tangle with one of the Z-fighters of this Earth: not the ordinary humans like Tenshinhan or Krillin. No, there was an ounce of anxiety if they were to come across the Super Saiyans or the alien in front of him: the Super Namekian Piccolo.

Before Piccolo could further question the Lord of Chaos, a boom tube would open and many hooded assassins came out of it. Klarion had breathed a sigh of relief as the assassins would charge to the green alien, but they were no match for him. Piccolo would swiftly incapacitate each assassin before he went after the Lord of Chaos. The Witch-Boy had launched a barrage of energy blasts towards the Namekian warrior while transforming his familiar anchor into its sabre-tooth form, which would slowly march towards the young Guardian of the Earth.

Dodging the energy blasts, Piccolo fired his own against the cat and then went to strike against the kid. Seeing the punch coming, Klarion had teleported himself away from the Namekian and appeared alongside his familiar, who was about to be struck with the blast. The ongoing events had grated on Klarion's patience and he angrily remembered the reason he came to this universe.

_"__That is it! I have had it with you, Namekian," Klarion yelled. Gathering all of his remaining energy into his hands, the Lord of Chaos screamed his next incantation: "TROPELET SU LLA KCAB HTRAE-61!" _

The chaos magic that erupted from the Witch-Boy's hands spread throughout the Lookout, covering everyone with the spherical dome. Unbeknownst to any of the four, some of Klarion's magic extended out into space, catching an emerging space vessel outside of Neptune's orbit, five individuals just behind the former and another spaceship a few clicks away. Piccolo had evaded being caught as he flew away from the spell radius. The emerging black and red colors had blinded the Namekian Warrior, who had to guard his eyes. Mr. Popo and Dende's screams had reached Piccolo's ears as the sound started to settle down. Once Piccolo was able to see again, he was shocked to find out that he couldn't sense Dende of Mr. Popo's energy. In fact he couldn't even see them or the Lookout. Whoever the kid was, he succeeded: Dende, Mr. Popo, the Dragon Balls, and Kami's Lookout were gone.

An emergency gathering of the Z-Warriors took place outside Bulma's house. Vegeta had been quick to chastise Piccolo for allowing the enemy to elude him and steal the Dragon Balls and the Lookout. The two were about to come to blows until Gohan stepped between them. Reminding them of how they needed to focus on rescuing Dende and Mr. Popo, the group had begun contemplating ideas. Bulma gave a suggestion of going to New Namek and use their Dragon Balls, but Piccolo denounced that idea; their new enemy could have already used them and then the balls wouldn't ready to find for another year. It was also possible that Dende could have either been sent to a different universe of he may have been killed; if the latter was true, the Dragon Balls wouldn't work for the enemy but they also couldn't get another Guardian of the Earth even with the Lookout. Earth's protectors became silent until they heard a voice from beyond.

_"__Hello? Gohan, Piccolo? This is King Kai! Can you hear me?"_

_"__Yes King Kai, we can. Is there a reason why you're calling us? We're in a delicate situation right now" Piccolo said._

_"__As a matter a fact, there is. The other Kais and I have seen from Other World. We learned from the Grand Kai that the person you fought today was not someone from this universe."_

_"__What do you mean he isn't from this universe," Gohan questioned._

_"__As you all know, there are four different galaxies in this universe: north, south, east and west. However we Kais have just learned that there are twelve different universes. The thief that stole the Dragon Balls comes from one of these universes."_

_"__King Kai, with the Lookout and the Dragon Balls in one of these universes, will there be any negative effects on this Earth?"_

_"__As far as I know, there shouldn't be. But it is imperative that you all recover our missing friends and the Dragon Balls for another reason entirely. I'll update you more when you decide who to send to the other universe. But for right now, you must contact Fortuneteller Baba. Since this is magic we are contending with, you'll need her to help find the others."_

After King Kai had ended the conversation, Bulma took the Z-Warriors inside Capsule Corps lab room. She explained that she has been working on a new project unrelated to the current disaster. Using the blueprints and the technology from her future son, Bulma had created an inter-dimensional gateway: one that was originally intended to visit his Earth and help him repair the damages from that timeline's androids. She states that the device was functional; all they had to do now was wait.

Baba wasted no time arriving at Capsule Corp and with her clairvoyant, magical powers, she was able to get a faint sense of Dende and the Dragon Balls, which meant both of them were on the same Earth. Piccolo decided to enter alone, but his pupil Gohan insisted on traveling with him. His reasons were to protect Dende and that he needed to take his father's place as the Earth's protector. At first, Chi-Chi was against her son leaving, not because he wasn't strong enough, but out of strong maternal feelings. It hadn't been easier for her since her husband's death. The two then came to a compromise that Gohan could go with Piccolo if she went with him to the other Earth, not wanting to repeat his first trip to Planet Namek.

The three then gathered the materials they would need to cross over to the next dimension: the dragon radar, a capsule of a gravity ship that could reach 500x Earth's gravity, some senzu beans and different types of martial arts gear. The three were about to step through when King Kai contacted them again.

_"__Hopefully, when you make it across to the other universe, I'll be able to contact you again. But should that not be the case, Gohan and Piccolo; you have to know. When the thief accidentally transported the Lookout, there were already 3 objects or multiple people on course to Earth. Be on the lookout for when they arrive and try to find as many capable allies as possible. Good luck!"_

Bulma advised them that at the moment, the portal was a one-way trip. If they were to return home, they needed the other Earth's best scientists to create their own portal first to send the trio back. With a wave of farewell to their friends, Gohan, Chi-Chi and Piccolo stepped inside the gateway to the other planet Earth.

* * *

Earth-16

Qurac February 4, 2011 UTC 21:45

The other members of the Light: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, the Brain and Ocean Master had grown anxious to the point of impatience. This group was depending on its seventh member to deliver them the Dragon Balls to further exceed in their plans against the Justice League. Klarion had boasted what a simple tasked it would be to take the Dragon Balls from the other Earth's population, but it would seem that history had once again proved otherwise. Just as he had failed with attempting to steal the Helmet of Faith, Klarion would fail this task as well.

Just as the seeds of doubt had fully taken in each member of the Light, a portal of chaos magic would open. What appeared beneath their feet was the ageless Lord of Chaos in a state of pure fatigue and the objective he had finally been able to accomplish; the Dragon Balls were theirs.

_"__Ah, so the petite garcon de chaos ("little chaos boy") was able to accomplish his task for once," the Brain spoke._

Klarion in turn threw a glare at the machine. _"Shut up, you rusted bucket of bolts! You have no idea what I had to go through to get these stupid Dragon Balls."_

_"__Then why did it take you so long? You were the one who kept boasting that you were the only one capable among us at getting them_ (referring to the Dragon Balls)_," Queen Bee questioned._

_"__Were you not paying attention? After I gathered these ridiculous things, I got attacked by the Namekian."_

Vandal Savage then stepped forward and grabbed the four-star ball. _"It matters not. We have we need. It's time to call the dragon."_

Outside on the sands of their base, the Light has placed the orange spheres on the floor. They began to glow a bright orange-yellow combination. Vandal had begun to chant the password: _"Eternal Dragon, as I call your name, rise and grant our wish: Shenron!"_

**Mount Justice**

**February 4, 2011 10:00 EST**

For the nine members of the Justice League covert ops team, it had been a rotation of success and failure. Just over two months ago, they were to stop the Light from keeping the Justice League under their control from the Starro-tech. Some even began dating within themselves (Superboy and Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Artemis, Robin and Zatanna, even Aqualad and Rocket). However, there were still tragedies: there wis still no record of what the 6 League members did during the missing 16 hours and Queen Bee had recently killed Garfield Logan's mother in revenge from their earlier mission regarding the now catatonic Psimon. Roy Harper or rather Red Arrow still hasn't recovered from learning that he is a clone of the now-realized-missing original Speedy; he has also questioned whether he was still a pawn to be used by Savage or his handler Sportsmaster.

It had been a couple of weeks of mission inactivity until a message came from the mission designator who happened to be Robin's mentor. The entire Team quickly made their way to the mission room. Those already present were Red Tornado, Black Canary and Batman.

_"__What's going on, Batman? You have a new mission for us?" his apprentice Robin asked? "That remains to be seen. Look outside."_

The Team had done so when Robin activated one of the Cave's outside cameras. They didn't see anything wrong until they realized that the normal blue sky was getting darker. If that weren't enough, every news reporter in the world was also telling the same story. The Team had questioned how this was possible and only one was able to hypothesize an answer, the daughter of the new host of Doctor Fate, Zatanna Zatara who was currently grasping her head.

_"__Guys I'm sensing an incredible amount of magic coming from somewhere. And it's not from this world either."_

_"__Can you find the source," Batman asked._

_"__I can try." _The mistress of magic chants the locator spell previously used from the Injustice League case and the worlds with/without grownups case. The virtual globe was able to find the source of magic in Bialya. Normally the League would not (or truthfully could not) interfere in Bialyan affairs, but knowing that Queen Bee was a member of the Light called for much needed investigation. Batman told Miss Martian to prep the bio-ship, for all ten of them needed to know what their enemy was planning.

Batman and the Team had left the Cave and were on their way to Bialya as fast as the ship could go. Once they reached of borders of Qurac, the Team became witnesses to a portal opening on the ground floor. What emerged from the portal appeared to be a green humanoid alien and two humans.

The two Z-fighters and the child's mother took their first sight on this other Earth. At first it seemed peaceful, but once they looked up at the sky, they realized that the Dragon Balls were about to be used. Having gotten a sense of Klarion's ki, Piccolo boosted his energy and began flying after it. Gohan would carry his mother in the same direction. While flying, Chi-Chi realized that the three of them were being followed by a red space-ship; Gohan agreed to that when he had sensed 10 energy signatures from that same ship. The half-Saiyan realized that each of them had no evil intent, but for now, he had to focus on getting to the Dragon Balls before a wish had been made. So the two parties continued to the enemy.

As the Dragon Balls finished flashing on and off, an enormous light emerged up to the sky. The Light had shielded their eyes for a moment and when it was over, each of the seven were shocked at the size of the creature in front of them. They researched plenty of information on the Dragon Balls, but none of it compared at the sight of the wish-granter itself: the almighty, Eastern-style dragon: Shenron. A few clicks away, Gohan and Piccolo were angry enough at themselves for not preventing Shenron's summoning, but Batman and the Team were amazed at the size of the dragon itself.

_"__I am the Eternal Dragon. Speak now and I shall grant you 3 wishes."_

**Narrator: "The all-mighty Shenron has been summoned. What will the Light wish for and can the Z-Fighters or the Team be able to make it on time to stop them? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z."**

* * *

**Leave a review below to let me how you feel the pace is going for this story because I do appreciate your opinions. I will update as soon as I can. This is spencerlonewolf signing off!**


	2. History Lessons & New Alliances

**The following stories content is not owned by me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z &amp; Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman and DC Comics. Please support the official release!**

**Thank you all for you reviews so far! Hope we can increase those, however there is one thing I'd like to point out: please do not ask me to include any harems or lemon scenes for Gohan for two reasons. One: he is 11 years old and no child should be thinking about that at that age. Two: I brought his mother into the story. I will not include M-rated content when I bring the main character's mother as a supporting character and Chi-Chi is super protective of her only son (thus far). **

**Rant aside here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Ch.2 History Lessons &amp; New Alliances**

**Qurac February 4, 2011 UTC Post 21:45**

In front and above the criminal organization known as the Light, the Eternal Dragon Shenron, the wish-granting dragon from another universe, has been summoned. The Light had one reason to collect the Dragon Balls, but individually, each member had separate reasons to use them.

Ra's al Ghul could use the dragon to wish for permanent immortality and eternal youth and continue his vision across the globe with his League of Assassins. Lex Luthor was never a believer in magic, but with this he could finally get rid of his nemesis, Superman. Ocean Master would have the same reasoning against his brother Aquaman as would Klarion with Nabu. But in the meantime, there was one person from Z-Fighters universe they could benefit from the use of his talents.

_"__Shenron, for our first wish, we wish for you to revive the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army, " Lex Luthor shouted. _

_"__Your wish has been granted."_ Shenron's eyes glowed red and then it had ceased. In Shenron's native universe, the life of one scientist had been restored while in Hell. Moments passed before the seven members started before the Dragon spoke again.

**_"_****_Name your second wish. I'm getting impatient!"_**

_"__Shenron, for our second wish, bring Dr. Gero to our universe at this spot" Vandal Savage demanded._

**_"_****_Fair warning, the energy required to bring Dr. Gero here will require the power of the remaining two wishes."_**

The Light had been mildly-infuriated; they believed to have known everything about the Dragon Balls. It never occurred to them that there would be some restrictions or limits. Queen Bee had then questioned Klarion if he had recovered enough to return to the other universe. His response was that he was too exhausted and needed to heal properly. After this exchange, Savage made his decision.

_"__Proceed with our final wish, Shenron. Bring Dr. Gero here!"_

**_"_****_Okay then, your wish has been granted!"_**The glow of Shenron's eyes turned red again. The body of a man transformed into an android began to materialize in front of them. Dr. Gero had now been resurrected and brought to this new Earth.

After declaring his farewell, Shenron dematerialized into the Dragon Balls. The seven magical items then rose up into the air in its circular ring motion and then separated into different with a great flash of speed. The skies across the Earth would return to their natural state as they had been in their respective time zones. One of the balls flew right pass Piccolo, Gohan and the bio-ship; the formers lamented on their failure in stopping the Dragon from being summoned while the latter narrowly dodged being hit by the bogey coming faster than anyone they had seen fly or run as fast.

Dr. Gero took in his new surroundings and his present company; the seven members of the Light introduced themselves to the android. They were about to continue speaking but the conversation had to be put hold, on account of their new arrivals.

The Half-Saiyan, his mother and the Namekian landed a couple feet away from the malevolent group. Behind them, now arriving was the Dark Knight Batman and the Justice League covert ops team that continued to interfere with their schemes. Gohan and Piccolo were more than shocked to see that Dr. Gero was alive again, especially after destroying his last creation Cell. Piccolo and Gohan were about to dash towards the Android, but Klarion, not wanting to repeat another fight with the Namekian Warrior, teleported all 7 members including the Doctor away to another location. This was twice the Lord of Chaos eluded Piccolo; **_"There will NOT be a THIRD TIME!"_**

The Z-Fighters turned around to see an armed team of one adult and nine teenagers braced for a battle. The man in the goofy-looking Bat-Costume stepped forward.

_"__Identify yourselves!" _Batman demanded. Piccolo's retort: _"Look I can sense how powerful you are. You're just as strong, if not stronger than our friends Tenshinhan and Krillin, but you are not in the same league as me. And I'm in a foul mood because of that sorcerer. SO BACK OFF!"_

The Team was a bit intimidated by the green alien, the bat himself included. That didn't stop him from utilizing his patent Bat-glare at the three people.

_"__I'm not letting the three of you leave without getting answers. Team, get ready for battle!"_

The Team (aside from Aqualad, Robin and Zatanna) nervous but brave got assembled into combat stances and Piccolo was about to step forward when Kaldur'ahm and Gohan stepped in front of their mentors.

_"__Batman enough! This arguing among us is pointless," Aqualad protested at their mission coördinator._

_"__He's right Piccolo. Calm yourself down" Gohan told his surrogate father._

Chi-Chi then steps up speaks at the two leaders.

_"__Right! It's obvious that we each have a common enemy. We know about Dr. Gero and they know about those seven delinquents who stole the Dragon Balls. So the two of you __**(pointing at Piccolo &amp; Batman)**__ need to stop acting like brats and start acting like grown-ups that have common sense!" Chi-Chi stated._

While the kids chuckled at Batman getting yelled at, he opened the Justice League com-channel:

_"__Batman to Justice League: All League members will report to Mount Justice once we announce our return. We have new information of today's events and we also have guests who will tell us why they are here."_

* * *

**Mount Justice February 4****th****, 2011 EST 18:30**

Gathered inside the Cave, the entire Justice League and the Team convene inside the mission room. The ex-sidekicks and the two Son Family members had introduced themselves while in the bio-ship and got along famously. When all parties were present, the meeting had begun. Introductions had begun from the rest of the League to the Z-Fighters. And with that, the explanation(s) began:

_"__Alright listen up because I don't plan on repeating myself" Piccolo said. Martian Manhunter had then asked the two warriors to lower their mental shields so that a shared mind link would help with visualizing the story would be; Piccolo complied. "For starters, we're not from this Earth."_

_"__Well that was somewhat obvious" Robin stated. Pulling up official records from his wrist-computer he then said, "There is no official records of any of you on this Earth."_

_"__Correct. The reason why we're here is because of that sorcerer you call Klarion."_

_"__A Lord of Chaos to be precise. But now, it seems that your being here involves the entire members of the Light" Dr. Fate observed._

_"__Yes, Klarion came to our world to find and succeed in gathering the Dragon Balls."_

_"__Dragon's what now?" Green Arrow questioned while giggling. The same question elicited many other giggles from some of the male members of the League, including Hal Jordan, Captain Marvel and Plastic Man. Quick painful elbows to their chests silenced the immature heroes._

_While explaining, Piccolo mind's portrays the image of the items: "Seven mystical objects when gathered together can call forth the Eternal Dragon Shenron. They were created by my race, the Namekians. Shenron has the ability to grant any wish the user could ask for."_

_"__Any wish?" Zatanna had asked._

_"__Well, there are some limits: to start, the Dragon Balls and Shenron need a person that can be magically assigned to the former which we call the Guardian of the Earth. Secondly, Shenron can only grant wishes that are as strong as the Guardian. There are even wishes he can't grant" Gohan had explained._

_"__Such as?"_

_"__Shenron can return a dead person back to life; provided that he or she were killed within a year and they can't be brought back to life more than once. You also can't wish for another's death."_

_"__Well you don't have to worry about us requesting that wish. But for the matter at hand, what is the importance of these objects?" Wonder Woman questioned._

_"__Klarion thought he was going to take from our world, but he was wrong. I fought him for a brief time, but when I had him on the ropes, he became frantic and started chanting a spell. Which I believe brought him back to this Earth."_

_"__But when he disappeared, he also took our friend Mr. Popo, the Guardian of the Earth Dende, and their safe haven, known as Kami's Lookout. I believe Dende and the Lookout are on this Earth as well."_

_"__How will you be able to find Dende and Mr. Popo, Piccolo?" Martian Manhunter asked the other green alien._

_"__Don't worry, once I can sense Dende's energy, I'll be able to find him. The Lookout will be easy to find, knowing that it is at the Earth's stratosphere." Piccolo stated._

_After viewing the mental pictures of the Lookout, Shenron and the Dragon Balls the heroes began to believe the newcomers story. Superman knew it was the truth because there was no deceit coming from their mouths or their heartbeats. Wonder Woman also believed in them since she believed there to be goodness in every person possible. Batman trusted the story, but he knew there were still some unanswered questions._

_"__Do you know why the Light needed to use the Dragon Balls or how they knew of its existence?"_

_"__I don't know the reason for the latter, but the former was answered when we landed in that desert. The Light revived our most recent enemy: Dr. Gero." Gohan stated._

_Seeing the mental image of the elder man with the exposed-but-covered brain and RR symbol on his clothing, the Team and Batman recalled seeing the person in question with their enemies._

_"__Who is he?" _

_"__Dr. Gero was the head scientist of a criminal organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. His specialty was creating mechanical monsters, Androids, to help enforce their military forces. Their goal was world domination until my father, defeated them when he was child." Gohan explained._

_Chi-Chi's mental image of her late husband when he was even younger than Gohan shocked both superhero teams. It was hard to believe that a mere child could end an entire malicious group, but in their world, anything was possible._

_"__Dr. Gero had survived and sworn revenge against my father. For more than twenty years, he began working on new Androids to use against my dad. We wouldn't have known about his attack until our friend, Trunks, who came from the future to warn us. He warned us that 2 androids would attack in 3 years." _

_*Flashback of Piccolo relaying Future Trunks' warning*_

_"__So we began training. On that day, we came face to face with Gero's androids: 19 &amp; 20."_

_*Flashback of Androids 19 &amp; 20 incapacitating Yamcha* the graphic image of Android 20's hand through Yamcha's torso would haunt the League._

_"__When Gero had built these two androids, there was special design he implanted into their hands. These androids had the ability to absorb energy or ki from our blasts and even our bodies."_

As they watched the two battles, everyone was amazed of the fighting capabilities of the two Saiyans while making note of the Android's Energy Absorption technique; Superman realized this to be a deadlier version of the Parasite's abilities.

_*Flashback to SSJ Goku vs. Android 19 then SSJ Vegeta vs. Android 19*_

After seeing Vegeta completely destroy Android 19 and began chasing after 20, the memory sped up to Piccolo's battle with the Android. With Piccolo defeating the Android with ease and severing his right arm, Future Trunks had returned. With the revelation that 19 &amp; 20 were not the Androids who would kill the Z-Fighters and Bulma's arrival, 20 made his retreat to the secret lab in North City. The team and League then realized that by Bulma's assessment, Android 20 was Dr. Gero, noting how he converted or built a new body to combat the Z-Fighters.

_"__When we finally found Gero's lab, we saw the true androids that were supposed to kill us. And just as Trunks said would happen, the two Human-turned-Androids, 17 &amp; 18, turned on their creator and killed him." Piccolo finished narrating._

_"__Two things: 17 &amp; 18 are technically cyborgs; not important just saying. Secondly, no more?! It was really getting good." Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly._

_"__I agree it was exciting as you said, but I believe Piccolo means the rest isn't important to Dr. Gero's revival" Aqualad stated._

_"__The point of showing you our past was to say that the Light brought back Gero to kill you." Piccolo told the Justice League._

The League was surprised of this new revelation. The Light had just taken control of their minds and bodies a few months ago. There was also the missing 16 hours where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter and Hawkwoman's whereabouts were still unknown. Now that they knew what the Light's new plan was, they were ready to go on the offensive. Flash had suggested gathering the Dragon Balls, but Piccolo shot that suggestion down. There was another surprise about these mystical items: after the wishes had been made, the Dragon Balls would become inert and unable to use for a year. So Piccolo, Gohan and Chi-Chi were stuck in this universe for a whole year.

Deciding to make the best out of the situation, the Team and requested that the three stay in the Cave for the year; Piccolo decided to stay at the Lookout once he found Dende but Gohan decided to take the Teams offer. The 3 visitors were also given special guest designations. Before the meeting concluded, Gohan revealed that there were three objects headed for his Earth that were transported to this universe; so they had to be ready for four incoming threats from the Z-Fighter universe.

**Metropolis **

Inside the executive office of Lexcorp, another meeting is reaching its conclusion. The members of the Light and the newly revived scientist of the Red Ribbon Army.

_"__I see. That's why you brought me back."_

_"__Yes. Your technological genius alone made you the most practical threat imaginable. You were able to end Son Goku's life through your Perfect Creation, Cell. We ask you to do the same for our enemy."_

_"__Before I accept, I must know; why are you fixated on eliminating this so-called Justice League?"_

_"__Our backup plans for the League still exist. It's just that there's always time for them to be eliminated for our other plans to come to fruition. So will you help us?"_

Dr. Gero takes a moment to reflect his decisions and looks towards his new allies.

_"__My greatest creation Cell completed the task I assigned to all my androids, the death of Son Goku. Now, I will not rest until every last friend or family of that cursed Super Saiyan lies dead beneath my feet. So yes, consider this the start of our partnership."_

Gero had shaken hands with Vandal Savage, solidifying the partnership. Once the other members departed to their respective residences, Lex Luthor had taken Dr. Gero to Lexcorp's secret laboratory, where he caught a glimpse of Professor Ivo's A.M.A.Z.O. robot. The design with a few modifications from him would be a first step, but his true plans began with the start of his new projects: Android's 22 &amp; 23.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next three chapters will be Gohan adjusting to the super hero life followed by Future Trunks' debut into the story. The Z-Warriors guest designations will be A06-A09 because those are not filled until Mal Duncan's of A10 earlier in season 2. Please favorite, follow and leave a review to let me know how you like the pace of the story.**


	3. Gohan's First Mission Part I

**The following stories content is not owned by me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z &amp; Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman and DC Comics. Please support the official release!**

* * *

A couple of days have gone by since the arrival of the half-Saiyan, his mother and the Namekian. As the meeting concluded of the Light and Dr. Gero's new ambition, Piccolo departed Mount Justice and found Dende and Mr. Popo. The warrior brought the two up to speed of their current events and Piccolo started his training regimen. Meanwhile back at the Cave, Gohan and his mother had been given the tour of the cave by the Team and were shown their new living quarters. After the tour, Chi-Chi returned to her form and enforced that Gohan resume his studies; the former sidekicks had started laughing at their new friend until Black Canary, deciding to take a note from her new friend, got them to start studying with Gohan. After seeing the material his mother brought from their Earth, the Team was surprised on how much material Gohan had been used to studying and how intelligent he truly was.

Once their studies were finished, all the teens had left for combat training. Knowing how powerful he truly was, though Superboy was 50% closer to his strength, Gohan started to suppress his full power. He was amazed on how skilled of fighters the superheroes were in fighting though he knew they had yet to experience real training from his master. After everyone elses turn, Gohan was paired up with Superboy; deciding to go easy on the clone, Gohan raised his power to match Conner's while also encouraging the clone not to hold back his strength.

The spar began with Conner and Gohan rushing towards each other with the demi-Kryptonian launching a lariat with the half-Saiyan blocking it. Seeing how he Conner was more of a brawler, with little training with finesse from Black Canary, the half-Saiyan was easily able to connect a punch to Conner's chest. Though stunned on how much that blow hurt him, Superboy was able to rebound an attack on Gohan's face. The son of Goku's feet skidded across the floor for a while until he regained his footing. Gohan was impressed with his sparring partner. Punches flew at each other from the two half aliens until Conner landed on his back, with Gohan extending his hand to his fallen opponent and Conner welcomed it with open arms. The team congratulated the two and was amazed of how strong the Saiyan was. Reaching inside his pouch, he gave Conner one of his home dimension's Senzu Beans; after eating the strange item, Conner was astounded on how he recovered and felt stronger than before.

_"__You know that punch really hurt. You told me not to hold back, but I could tell that it could have been much worse" Superboy said while healed but still feeling the impact on his stomach._

While rubbing the back of his head grinning: _"Yeah, sorry about that. Truth be told if I wasn't holding back, I could level this entire cave. To go further, I'd be stronger than Wonder Woman or Superman" Gohan explained. _

_"__That's a bold statement to say" said the incoming Princess of Amazons alongside Black Canary. "You must have an amazing training regimen to prove that._

Stepping outside of the cave, Gohan explained his and Piccolo's special abilities. Speaking of his dimension. Gohan explained his power comes from ki, life-force energy that could be drawn from any one person's body. By unlocking it, Ki users were able to accomplish many impressive feats, such as super strength, flight and being able to create energy projectiles or ki blasts. Charging into his left hand, Gohan materialized some energy that he shot off into the water, impressing his present company. He also explained that ki reserves are finite, meaning by training it could increase exponentially but there were limits that he had to continuously overcome.

_"__With ki, after I meet a person I have a new sense of their energy."_

_"__So you're saying that you would be able to sense who we are in our civilian IDs? Cause we all have secret IDs; ones which should not be known outside the hero biz" Robin clarified. _Robin had believed in his new friend but needed to make sure he and Batman wouldn't be compromised.

_"__Essentially yes, but you all don't need to worry. I'm good at keeping secrets."_

With that new piece of reinforcement, the Team was content, but Diana was still curious about Gohan's claims of him being stronger than her at full power. She then questioned him on how a normal human like him could be that powerful. Gohan then explained that he was only half-human, half-alien; the others correctly guessed that he wasn't Krytonian or Martian. Gohan began speaking about his other heritage, the Saiyans.

According to everything he learned from Vegeta and King Kai, the Saiyans were a barbaric warrior race, who was also planet conquerors. Under the employment of the evil space tyrant Frieza, the Saiyans loyally served under him as mercenaries. Saiyans were also divided among two categories from birth: those with strong power levels were allowed to stay on the planet to be trained to high-class warriors; those with weak power levels were sent across the galaxy to other inhabited planets where they could be in no danger.

_"__Saiyan physiology resembled humans but they bore monkey-like tails on their lower back. With these tails, Saiyans were able to transform into Great Apes under the full moon; this was easier for them to invade other planets when studying their lunar cycles."_

Hearing the story of Gohan's race, Superman and Batman arrived at the site. Superman was curious to learn about these alternate aliens. It was alarming to hear the boy to speak negatively about his people but he couldn't find it in himself to disagree. Aqualad then questioned why Gohan continued to speak of the Saiyans in past tense; Gohan's response would make the story more interesting:

_"__The Saiyans were wiped out by Frieza. Frieza had begun to fear the possibility of the Saiyans revolting against him. Saiyans lived for combat and every time they experienced battle, their power (ki) would increase; being brought to the brink of death would bring a further power increase. Frieza also feared the Super Saiyan legend, where one could achieve the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race and be able to defeat him. Frieza then decided to eradicate the problem by destroying Planet Vegeta along with every Saiyan that resided there. Only a handful escaped the destruction: Prince Vegeta, Nappa, my uncle Raditz, Turles, Paragus, Broly and my father Kakarot."_

_"__If I may speak, you don't seem that saddened by the extinction of your people"_ Superman clarified. He could relate to the plight of an extinct race but Kryptonians, though incredibly stubborn, were not evil.

Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan answered: _"I've met the other Saiyans and fought against them. They're pretty much everything we were told of them. Of course, my dad avenged the Saiyans when he defeated Frieza and Vegeta has somewhat reformed."_

Clearing this up, Wonder Woman then brought up the battles they all viewed between Goku, Vegeta and the androids. Seeing how the 2 Saiyans could transform into the Super Saiyan state, she then asked if Gohan was able to as well. With a smirk plastering on his face, the half-Saiyan advised the company to take a few steps back. Given his needed room, Gohan began the transformation; surrounded by a golden aura, his iris' began to turn teal and his hair became blond and spikier. Everyone present was amazed by the boy's power and then became surprised when the Super Saiyan announced that there was a level beyond that of a regular Super Saiyan. However, he announced he wouldn't show them yet for he only wanted to use the Ascended State when it was necessary. Nonetheless, everyone was impressed.

The following few days had been nothing but training in the gravity chamber with the non-human members of the team and his studies from his mother for Gohan and the Team until Batman announced new missions for the teens. One of the missions required assisting the League with natural disasters across the Pacific islands while the other was preventing another escape attempt from Belle Reve Penitentiary. The teams were divided as Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna and Red Arrow on Alpha Squad with the League and Beta Squad with Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Rocket with newcomers Aquagirl and Tempest (Aquaman's newest part-time partners) in Alpha and Beta. Gohan had been selected for Beta Squad and was ready to leave when Batman pulled him aside.

Concerned with the teen's warrior instincts, he began instructing the half-Saiyan of their super-heroic guidelines, most notably their refusal to execute their enemies. Gohan had reassured the Dark Knight that he was capable of showing restraint, explaining that he knew the value of life and that he, like his father, would spare their enemies. He doesn't promise that he won't kill Dr. Gero, but he states he will do whatever is necessary against the proper enemy. Reassured of the young hero's vow, Batman sends the boy to his teammates to begin their mission.


	4. Gohan's First Mission Part II

**Disclaimer: The following stories contents do not belong to me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation &amp; Toei Animation and Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman &amp; DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Honestly, this story, along with my Devil May Cry crossover story are in need of much needed updates if you all are still interested. I have had all the excuses of not updating: life, writer's block, laziness and mostly wanting for others to update their stories. But I promise I will try to do better. Truth be told I don't like the fight scene near the end, but I'm just glad to be done with it. I won't even mind if you flame this chapter because after it, I promise it will get better.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gohan's First Missions**

The teams were deployed: Alpha on route for relief efforts across the world and Beta on route to Belle Reve Penitentiary to get the inmates under control. On the Beta Team were the veteran members: Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket and the newcomers Tempest, Aquagirl and the Half-Saiyan from another universe Son Gohan. Reviewing the files in the M'gann's bioship, Beta Squad learned of the latest inmate roster. The top threats needed to be subdued quickly were Icicle Sr., Blockbuster, Killer Frost, the Parasite and Count Vertigo.

Once the bioship landed, a few of the staff led by the warden, Amanda Waller showed them their escape route to the facility since it was still in lockdown. Once they got into the central court, Aqualad ordered the other members to split up to locate and subdue the super powered convicts. With the mind link established, the seven teenagers split to different sections of the prison with Amanda Waller acting as their mental guide, while she was focused on restarting the inhibitor collars.

Aqualad and Gohan found the ice villains and the Kobra-Venom enhanced Mammoth about to finish breaking the second-to-last barrier. This battle ended quickly with Gohan landing two punches to the stomach of Mammoth, followed by two chops to the necks on the ice villains to make them unconscious. Aqualad had tied up the two cryo-kinetic pair and began to speak to the warden.

**_"Aqualad to Amanda Waller. Icicle Sr., Killer Frost, and Mammoth have been recaptured. What is the eta on the inhibitor collars restarting again?"_**

_Waller responded, **"The collars have restarted and are already functioning at full capacity now. Though I predict only a select few of the prisoners have it on. The rest you need to bring down on your own."**_

The Atlantian replied,**_ "Acknowledge. Miss Martian, Superboy: report status!"_**

Miss Martian answered,**_ "Count Vertigo and his faction are down. New collars are being placed now."_**

Superboy added,**_ "Having a bit of trouble. The Parasite has absorbed Livewire and Blockbuster's abilities. Tempest and I need someone pronto!"_**

Aqualad responded,**_ "Understood. I'm sending in Gohan to your location."_** He looks over to Gohan and asks, "_Can you find him?"_

_"Yeah, I can sense his energy. **Don't worry Superboy, I'll be there in a couple of seconds,"** Gohan said.  
_

* * *

Sensing Superboy's energy, Gohan began running until he reached the men's section of the prison. Superboy and Tempest were in still battling the Parasite and carefully avoiding his touch. Using the former DJ's electric powers, Parasite leveled the field. Gohan floated from the field, Superboy leapt up to the highest floor and Tempest created a barrier of Atlantean magic to shield him. When the dust settled, the Parasite was ready for the fight to continue. Extending his arm towards the purple enemy, Gohan launched a ki blast; it had little effect on the meta-human.

_"Was that blast supposed to knock him out," _Tempest asked._  
_

_Gohan replied: "A test to see how strong he is now. I guess I was hoping he would have been taken out."_

Gohan landed in front of his teammates, staring across at this super-powered opponent. He declared he would finish this fight.

Parasite smirked_, "You're gonna take me down kid? Ha, I guess the Justice League lets in any overconfident brat into their little club of sidekicks."_

Gohan with a smirk of his own,_ "I don't know about that. Based on your history, the sidekicks keep beating you anyway. But still, you haven't fought someone like me before."_

Taking his fighting stance, the half-Saiyan remained motionless as the super-powered Parasite began to rush after him. Dodging the lightning strikes blasted at him Gohan began to make his first hit. His fist flew towards the villain who was not showing the slightest of concern. Grabbing on to the Saiyan's arm, Parasite began to absorb Gohan's energy. The Half-Saiyan yelled furiously as he felt his energy drop. Superboy and Tempest immediately jumped into the battle and rescue their friend.

Parasite roared in excitement and screamed,_ "Ha ha ha. Kid, I don't know what you eat, but your power is amazing."_

Releasing the boy from his grasp, Parasite felt amazed of the boy's power and even more impressed when Gohan didn't stay down or lose consciousness. Gohan knew a vast of his power was gone, but then he formed an idea. Using the mind link, the half-Saiyan began questioning any member who could answer his idea to end the battle.

**_"I have an idea, but it's kind of risky. If this doesn't work, we'll all die for sure."_**

**_Gohan "Whenever you guys have fought him in the past, was there ever a time where he absorbed too much power?"_**

**_"The only time that worked was on Christmas a few months ago," Robin answered.  
_**

**_Miss Martian added, "He absorbed my Martian abilities, but he also absorbed my weakness against fire. But I doubt he would try that again."_**

**_Gohan with determination said, "All right then; time to see if this works."_**

Rushing toward the Parasite, Gohan allowed the man to place him in a bearhug to absorb even more of his power; all a part of the plan.

**_Parasite beamed, "Kid, you must be a glutton for punishment."_**

**_Gohan with a serious look, "Not really. I'm just wondering how much of my energy you can handle."_**

Still in the Parasite's bearhug, Gohan began charging his ki, almost turning into his Super Saiyan state. Parasite kept taking in this new energy, until he realized that the half-Saiyan wasn't stopping. Realizing that he was taking in too much, the purple villain began to scream until the energy bursted out from him. Crashing into the wall, the Parasite fell unconscious. Superboy then placed the inhibitor collar around the Parasites neck, negating the villain's meta's abilities and enhancements. The mission was a success.

* * *

Arriving back at the cave, the Team was applauded on a job well done. In the Cave's living room, the teenagers were gathered around when M'Gann started to question Gohan about the dragon balls.

**_Miss Martian: "So what was the first wish you ever made with the dragon balls?"_**

**_Gohan: "Well, the first I remember that we made was when the Saiyans came to Earth. We wished for my father to come back to life. But the first wish we ever made…" _**Unexpectedly, Gohan began laughing while the Team looked at him with mild confusion.

**_Robin: "Something funny you want to share with the rest of the class Gohan?"_**

**_Gohan: "I'm sorry. It's just that the first wish is funny for two reasons."_**

**_Kid Flash: "Oh this must be good. What are they?"_**

**_Gohan: "The first wish saved the world, but the most important reason is that it is stupidest wish we ever made. And this was back when my Dad was a kid."_**

**_Artemis: "Ok then, start telling the story."_**

**_Gohan: "To start on my world, we actually have anthropomorphic animals on world and the person who made the wish was a shape-shifting pig named Oolong."_**

Gohan began sharing the summary of his father's first journey of finding the dragon balls, about him meeting Bulma, Yamcha &amp; Puar, Master Roshi and their "rivals," Emperor Pilaf and his gang. Each of the three had different reasons, while Bulma and Yamcha were trying to wish for the best boyfriend/girlfriend, Pilaf wanted to use the dragon balls for taking over the world, you know boring stuff.

**_Gohan: "So right before my dad transforms into Oozaru, Pilaf summons the dragon and is about to make his wish when Oolong saves them all with stupidest wish we've ever made."_**

All of the teens and even some of the League members who were listening were sitting by the edge of their seats wondering what the first wish was.

**_Superboy: "Enough with the suspense already. What was it?!"_**

**_Gohan (laughing): "The world's softest pair of ladies underwear."_**

Immediately everyone started laughing at the fond memory, even after the women agreed that was a stupid wish.

* * *

Entering through the galaxy Guardian Space Sector 2814, a spaceship, the size of a moon, is about to make its way to Earth. Inside the spaceship, a lone figure stares into a monitor which shows the blue planet.

**_Mysterious Figure: "It begins."_**

* * *

**_The Mysterious Figure is actually one of the villains from the Z Fighter universe, in fact, he's actually a movie character. You might have an idea of who as the Team and the League fight him next chapter. Also Trunks make his début as well. Until next time!_**


	5. Return of Cooler

**Disclaimer: The following stories contents do not belong to me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, &amp; Toei Animation. Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, and DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Well it's for the movie character's début and by the title, you already know its Cooler. I chose him because the movie's timeline is a little weird (Dende being the Guardian and Gohan wasn't a Super Saiyan yet). Also I've got reviews about how I keep switching tenses. I apologize for the confusion. I'm implying that everything is present tense, even if it isn't worded correctly. All my stories have been unbeta'd, so if anyone is interested, I would appreciate the help for no more confusion. (I'm even in a grammar course this semester but it doesn't bother as such).**

**Also I was very tempted to include dialogue from Team Four Star because they are the most hilarious people in the abridging community. I recommend watching the abridged series; you'll never look at Dragon Ball Z the same again.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revenge of Cooler**

**Dende's Lookout**

From the top of the world of Earth-16 lies the displaced Lookout from its native universe where the dragon balls have originated from. The three who have made this place into a home stand near the edge, looking up to the sky; each of their expressions is filled with worry. Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, unsure of what was coming, but knowing that it could very well lead to the destruction of this Earth. Piccolo descends to the Earth, heading to the Hall of Justice.

**Hours Later**

**GBS Headquarters**

_"This is Iris West-Allen, joined by Cat Grant reporting from GBS Headquarters, bringing updates of today's events. Approximately 3 hoursearlier, sources from NASA reported sightings of a meteor of astronomical proportions heading towards Earth. This was later dis-proven when members of the Green Lantern Corps, Captain Atom and Superman ascended to space and discovered this was in fact, the makings of an orbiting space station."_

**_Hal Jordan: "Attention, unidentified space-craft. You have entered Green Lantern Space Sector 2814 without prior approval. Floating next to me is another member of the Green Lantern Corps, as well as members of the Justice League. Please state your purpose and intent or we will be forced to take action._**

To their shock, the space-station transfigured several appendages, similar to tentacle legs, and wrapped itself around the Earth.

_Cat Grant added, "As a reminder to everyone at home, the unidentified space-station's appendages has landed across various sections of the world, from Quarac, Coast City, the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas, and even by Wonder Woman's admission the shores of Paradise Island. It is uncertain who or what is invading our world and why it is doing so, but the only we can tell you is that-"_

_"Sorry to interrupt you Cat, but we have breaking news. This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, and just now our invaders have revealed themselves as a type of sentient robots. It is unknown what their purpose is, yet it seems from across the world, they are gathering humans and taking them to their ship. As for why, we cut to a live feed where the Justice League and their younger partners, as well as two newcomers has ceased the possible harvest of our people."_

* * *

A few miles away from the entrance of the space station, the Justice League, the Team and their new companions from an alternate Earth, Son Gohan and Piccolo, have prevented the possible death of one of Earth's natives. Superman steps up issuing a warning,

Superman said with authority,_ "I'll say this once: get off this planet!"_

The robots disregard the Kryptonian's demand and assemble side-by-side.

_John Stewart: "Ring, scan these robots and find out where they originated from."_

**_Scanning… error; robotic species not registered in Guardian database. Place of origin: unknown. _**

_Superman exclaimed, "I'm giving you this one chance to leave quietly. I'd rather not settle this with violence, but you must understand. If you stay, you'll leave us no chance but to fight."_

_ An unknown voice responded, "Spare me the theatrics. You've made your demands clear!"_

The robots in the center begin to split up as their leader marches towards the heroes.

_"It's a shame my Cyclopian Guards are unable to answer, but then even if they were… what would you really expect them to say?"_

Each of the heroes is able to see who their new guest looks like: a humanoid alien male with a tail and his body encased in a metallic fashion. While the rest have no idea who this person is, after a moment's time, the Namekian and Half-Saiyan are shocked to see this enemy who was thought to have perished after the battle with the latter's father, Son Goku.

_Gohan shocked, "I know you… you're Cooler?!"_

_Piccolo added, "But he's dead!"_

Remembering their last battle with Cooler 4 years ago, Super Saiyan Son Goku was struggling to prevent Cooler's Supernova from destroying the Earth, in revenge for killing his brother and father, Frieza and King Cold.

_Cooler gloating, "Struggle all you want, it's over! That's what you get for disgracing my family."_

_Goku yelled while trying to repel the Supernova, "You've murdered millions of innocent people. I can't let it go on."_

_"Ah yes. It is I who decides who lives and who dies. All living things are playthings to me. No can match my power and cunning."_

As Cooler was continuing to gloat, with all of his power, Goku was able to overpower the Supernova. Countering with his Kamehameha, Goku was able to direct the blast to Cooler and he was now being pushed back into space. The adversary wasn't able to escape from the blast and soon he was sent to the sun.

_"Gohan, Piccolo, you know this guy," Robin questioned._

_"Yeah; remember when I told you guys about my trip to Namek and how I ended up fighting Frieza," Gohan replied with a serious tone.  
_

_"This is his older brother, Cooler!"_

The Team suddenly felt a chill in their backs; Gohan once allowed Miss Martian and the Team to see his journey on Namek with Krillin &amp; Bulma in the mind-link. Although Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku would arrive later, the sidekicks witnessed the horrible acts Frieza and his minions inflicted upon the Namekians. Each of the members believed the Light to be horrible people, but Frieza was considered a nightmare compared to them. They were surprised at Gohan was able to live through that, at 5 years old, and now they would have to contend with the older brother, who was clearly the stronger of the two. But from Gohan and Piccolo's statements he should be dead.

Cooler began to speak of his survival,_ "Yes, by all accounts I should in fact be dead. Incinerated in the fires of your sun, but fate it would seem saw fit to that I have a second chance. And thanks to the power of the Big Gete Star, I have been reborn stronger and sleeker; new and improved as you might say."_

Gohan (with a look of defiance):_ "I doubt that._

_Piccolo questioned, "So the Big Gete Star is the monstrosity attacking this planet?"_

Cooler:_ "I would bother to explain, but you won't live long enough to care Namekian filth. You survived me once, but my guards will soon correct that. I'd do it myself, but I have a debt to collect."_

Piccolo shrieked,_ "You demented freak! I've heard enough."_

The Cyclopian guards began to dash towards the heroes and begin fighting. After spreading across the field, everyone was separated into squads battling their own set of robots. Bat-a-rangs, trick arrows, heat vision, magic blasts, the Canary Cry, energy blasts and martial arts were launched against the robots, but each of these proved useless against them.

Using the mind-link, Gohan gave the only message everyone needed to hear: **_"A while back, I told Batman that I wouldn't hesitate to kill Dr. Gero. Now this extends to Cooler. So don't get involved; Cooler is mine."_**

Cooler facing the young half-saiyan,_ "Now I believe your father and I have some unfinished business. But thanks to the Big Gete Star, I am well aware that is not our native universe. Yet it doesn't matter since I am more than happy to settle for the next best thing, his filthy monkey son."_

Gohan replied,_ "Yeah you did say you have a debt to collect. And trust me Cooler; I'm more than happy to put you in your place like my father did."_

Back at the battlefield with the Cyclopians, Piccolo, the League and the Team were still unable to make a dent or even destroy their enemy; their durability was beyond sturdy. Deciding to regroup, even as the Cyclopians surround them again, Piccolo started to communicate within the mind-link of the Martians.

**_"I might have a way to pierce that armor. Concentrate all you energy into your point of attack, focus," _**Piccolo spoke.**_  
_**

Superboy asked,**_ "In other words, hit them really hard?"_**

Piccolo ordered,**_ "Yes. All of you with super-strength do not hold back your power. That goes double for you Superman. I've been on this Earth long enough to know you hold back your true strength. We need you to cut loose if we're going to win."_**

Superman**_: "Understood."_**

Piccolo continued,**_ "And to those of you who can use magic, team up with the rest who can use gadgets. Wait for the right moment to strike."_**

As Piccolo finished making the new strategy, the Cyclopians began their attack. Piccolo, Wonder Woman, Superman, Superboy and Miss Martian were able to follow the powerhouse strategy while the rest were able to follow the gadget strategy. These tactics were a success for only a brief time as Cyclopians reinforcements came. Systematically, a majority of the both teams had been captured, leaving only Superman, Piccolo, Batman, Aqualad, Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman to contend with the rest. Piccolo then demanded that Superman head over to help Gohan.

* * *

At the other field of battle Gohan and Cooler were exchanging punches and kicks, yet Gohan's attacks proved to have little effect. Powering up to his unlocked potential, Gohan once again tried to make his counterattack, but it still had little to no effect. Kneeing the Saiyan in the face and punching him to the gut, Cooler was able to land a hammer fist punch that dropped the Saiyan to the floor. With his index finger, Cooler instantaneously created his Supernova attack and launched it at the half-Saiyan. Unlike the one on his last encounter, this Supernova did not destroy the planet, but rather created another explosion that levelled the area; the dust settled, but the Saiyan wasn't within the debris field.

_"Very nice. I didn't think there was time to dodge or even make a fast rescue attempt. That was quite clever." _Cooler observed.

Turning to his left, he was able to see Gohan whole because of his savior, the last son of Krypton, Superman.

Gohan:_ "Thanks Superman."_

Superman replied,_ "No problem, Gohan. I know you can handle yourself against him, but it's always good to have backup."_

Cooler queried,_ "Is this going to be two-on-one now because that just makes it more fun!"_

Superman:_ "Gohan, you think you can handle him by yourself again? The others need my help now."_

Gohan:_ "Yeah, I've got this." _As Superman leaves to rejoin the others, under his breath Gohan states: _"Almost makes me wish I had Dad's Instant Transmission."_

_"I know about Instant Transmission. It's one of my favorite techniques," _Cooler shared._  
_

Shocked to learn that Cooler knew the technique as well faded as Cooler instantly moved and punched Gohan across the face. From then on, Cooler had the upper hand in the battle. Trying to predict is next move, Gohan is taken by surprise as Cooler grabbed his left leg and slammed him into a plateau. Jumping out of the crevices, Gohan caught Cooler's attempted to the gut. Gohan then transformed into a Super Saiyan, complete with the golden hair, aura, green eyes and a serious facial expression.

Cooler:_ "Ha ha ha. So the Super Saiyan has finally decided to show himself. Not the exact one I wanted, but I digress. Well I'd say it's only fitting wouldn't you? I mean this is the way I remember it best… Saiyan. So this is how it should be when you die."_

* * *

The ongoing battle with the Cyclopians had met its end when Superman reappeared flying faster than the speed of light. Piccolo then launched a massive Explosive Wave which destroyed the remaining robots.

Superman:_ "We'll I'd say that cleared everything up."_

Batman:_ "It's time we paid a visit to the Big Gete Star."_

Aqualad:_ "And rescue our allies."_

The battle between the Super Saiyan and Meta-Cooler intensified as both fighters slid throughout the ground throwing fists at each other. Cooler once again regained his stature and used telekinesis to toss Gohan back, but the Saiyan rebounded back vowing to end the battle. With all the power he could spare, Gohan flew directly at Cooler, who then took a defensive pose. This proved useless as Gohan tore through Cooler's left arm. Gohan felt confident until Cooler's arm began to regenerate cybernetically.

Cooler explained,_ "I probably should have mentioned this earlier. My body is constantly monitored by the Big Gete Star's main computer. Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired. And whatever flaws in my design that allowed the injury are corrected. It's quite remarkable really. In simple terms it means you can't win."_

"I'll just have to try harder."_ Gohan replied.  
_

Cooler goaded,_ "By all means try."_

Cooler immediately landed a strong blow against the Super Saiyan's stomach and threw him across the ground. Getting back up with his hands behind his back, Gohan launched a Kameha Wave which had no effect on Cooler; he then countered with his Finger Barrage, launching a volley of energy blasts which Gohan deflected on both sides. This went on until Cooler was able to grab Gohan and choke his throat.

Cooler saying with satisfaction,_ "And now, the moment I've dreamt of for so long."_

As much as he tried to escape Cooler's choke hold, Gohan was not able to free himself. Using the power of the Big Gete Star, Cooler augmented his strength to increase his hold on Gohan's throat.

Cooler:_ "Goodbye Super Saiyan."_

The evil Cooler applied more force on his hold; in a few moments, the Super Saiyan's short life would be over. The sound of the Saiyan's screams became euphoria to Cooler. He was certain of his victory until a white boot collided with the side of his face. Gohan's next savior was the son of the greatest scientific mind and the Prince of all Saiyans. The son from the horrendous timeline he was finally able to save: Mirai Trunks.

_"You'll spill no Saiyan blood toda," _Trunks shouted.

He then transformed into a Full-Powered Super Saiyan.

Gohan:_ "Thanks Trunks. I don't know why you're here, but I'm not complaining."_

Cooler questioned,_ "Another Super Saiyan?"_

Trunks:_ "You're about to see what happens you fight a real Super Saiyan. And by the way, the words you're hearing are the exact ones I said to your brother before I killed him."_

Cooler replied,_ "Super Saiyans yes, but monkeys all the same. You're still all show and no substance."_

Trunks:_ "We'll see about that. Hyah!"_

The son of Vegeta and Bulma rushed towards Cooler and was knocked back. He returned with the same intensity and managed to land another kick at Cooler's face, which had no effect this time. Smashing the Saiyan to ground, Cooler placed his hand on the Saiyan's mouth, planning to destroy the future Saiyan's head. Gohan was able to save him in time; the son of Goku and Chi-Chi then gave Trunks a signal to launch a powerful blast at the tyrannical villain. Firing his Burning Attack, a part of the ground was destroyed, but Cooler was not to be found. Appearing instantly, Cooler launched a powerful kick at Trunks' midsection and then predicted where Gohan would appear next. Punching the older Saiyan to the youngest one, Cooler then used his Lock-On Buster which knocks the two off their feet.

* * *

Inside the Big Gete Star, all the Earthlings who had been captured by the Cyclopians and the heroes were gathered outside a lab corridor with what appeared to be an avatar of the Big Gete Star.

Cyclops spoke out loud,_ "Your attention please? If you'd all be so kind as to follow me, we'll begin chopping you off."_

All the prisoners yelled in shock at this new revelation.

_"No no, it's not what you think. We only need your energy to power the Big Gete Star, so we just have to chop you off."_

One of the captured Earthlings had been taken away for processing after he threw a punch to the Cyclonian.

While in another section of the Big Gete Star, Piccolo, Superman, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, and Batman have flown towards the control center to rescue their friends and captives. This flight was cut short when Piccolo noticed the person who had now blocked their path.

* * *

Rising from the ground from the Lock-On Buster attack, Gohan and Trunks upper attire had been gone.

Trunks saying out loud,_ "That metal freak. I can barely pick myself up and we haven't even put a dent on him."_

Gohan:_ "Hey, can you still fight?"_

Trunks:_ "Of course I can."_

Gohan explained,_ "Good, but at this rate, we're not gonna make it much longer. There's only one way we can win: we have to combine our power and hit him at the same time."_

Trunks smirking,_ "Well we've done crazier things."_

Cooler begins to run toward the Saiyans in a slow, menacing way.

Gohan:_ "He's coming! Trunks, you ready?"_

Trunks:_ "Let's do this!"_

_ Powering themselves up, the two Saiyans combine their power and launch a lariat strong enough to pierce through Cooler's body. After rolling up to compose themselves, Cooler's body begins to heal itself once more, but this ends as Gohan and Trunks fire ki blasts. Cooler is about to finish healing, but both ki blasts stops him from healing completely._

Gohan/Trunks shouting_ "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"_

Firing multiple finger blasts, the two Saiyans were finally able to destroy Cooler's body. Exhaustion takes a toll on the two Half-Saiyans as the Super Saiyan transformations wears out. From the top of a plateau, to their horror, Cooler has appeared once more. And then more than Cooler had revealed himself, a whole army of Meta-Coolers.

Gohan (exhausted):_ "Man, I've heard of stacking the odds, but this?"_

Trunks (horrified):_ "What is going on here?"_

Cooler:_ "Don't look so stunned. As I said, the Big Gete Star corrects any flaws in my body's design. Even if the flaw is that I have one body. Now I wonder if one Meta-Cooler gave you such trouble, how will you do against a thousand?"_

_"I guess we've got no choice but to try," _Gohan said while he and Trunks began to stand._  
_

Trunks replied,_ "I can't feel my legs."_

The Meta-Cooler descends from the plateau to fight against the Saiyans.

Gohan:_ "Great! Well it's been nice knowing you Trunks."_

Trunks:_ "You too Gohan."_

Powering up to their Super Saiyan state, the two half-Saiyans were ready to make their final stand against Cooler.

* * *

Regaining consciousness from the onslaught, Gohan and Trunks were hooked inside the Big Gete Star. Demanding Cooler's location, their foe announced that he was everywhere, including what appeared to be his severed head from the main computer.

Cooler began to explain,_ "The story is thus. Somewhere deep in space, there existed a sentient computer chip. It floated for eons among a graveyard of abandoned spaceships and satellites. Until one day this consciousness devised a way of propagating itself. It began to absorb massive energy from its surroundings, until it had grown from a single chip into a giant machine. At some point it absorbed my body and soul. My consciousness was absorbed into the main computer. I took control so in a sense; I am the Big Gete Star. In using the new technology, I created a new metal body for myself. A Meta-Cooler if you will, I think you know the one."_

Gohan:_ "So what are you going to do to us now?"_

Cooler:_ "Let's just say I've decided to extract my revenge."_

Trunks:_ "What-"_

Before he could finish his sentence, Trunks and Gohan began yelling at the top of their lungs as their energy was siphoned away from them. Using their energy to power the Big Gete Star, the machine itself began to attach itself further into the planet.

Cooler:_ "Awe, so what they say is true: all good things really must come to an end. But to think that these Super Saiyans had this much energy; anymore and it would have begun to exceed my capacity."_

Hearing Cooler's last statement Gohan and Trunks had now transferred more power into the Big Gete Star, overloading the circuitry. All across the Earth, the Big Gete Star began to implode on itself and inside, the remaining Meta-Coolers and Cyclopians were self-destructing. The League and the Team were able to free themselves from their prison. The Big Gete Star began leaving the Earth's orbit as it was continuing to explode.

Cooler:_ "The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain my hold on the planet. Urgh! I'm beginning to think I underestimated the amount of energy you Super Saiyans are capable of."_

Gohan shouted,_ "That's the same mistake you made last time, isn't it? You'd think you would have learned by now."_

A familiar voice began to echo throughout the self-destructing halls:_ "Gohan!"_

Looking up the Half-Saiyan saw his friends and demanded that they evacuate the station.

In all the major TV stations, humanity saw as the Big Gete Star was leaving the planet and still exploding. The Justice League, the Team and the Earth natives had gotten out and were waiting for Gohan to finish off Cooler.

Gohan spoke with defiance,_ "You can laugh if you want, but you're not exactly in a position to defend yourself. I don't see any of your Meta-Coolers coming to help you this time."_

Cooler:_ "Hmph! I'm not nearly as defenseless as you think. Don't you know the real thing painting? As soon as you figure that out, who will be left to stop me from devouring this planet?_

Gohan:_ "My father and I learn from our mistakes Cooler. I know there's only one way to deal with your kind."_

Gohan transformed back into a Super Saiyan and was building up his Ki to kill Cooler. The severed head regrew a new body and attacked the young Saiyan. Using the wires from his new body, Cooler began to strangle Gohan, and he was able to draw blood. This lasted for only a few seconds as a Kienzan sliced through Cooler's arm by the Super Saiyan from the future.

Trunks:_ "And that's the last time you underestimate the Saiyans."_

Freeing himself from Cooler's severed arm, Gohan threw his power ball and it finally destroyed the remains of Cooler. In space, the Big Gete had been destroyed. Looking up towards the sky, the heroes of the world were concerned of whether the 11 year old was able to escape the blast radius.

* * *

A moment later Gohan and Trunks were seen falling down towards the Earth and a thunderous uproar emerged from the heroes. Exhausted laughter came from both sides until Superboy realized: _"Uh guys, those two are falling down really fast. Shouldn't somebody-_

Gohan and Trunks crash landed behind the Justice League and the Team.

_Catch them?"_

Picking up the two Super Saiyans, Wonder Woman had fed them Senzu Beans that Gohan gave her to regrow back on Themyscira. Thanking the Amazon, Gohan and Piccolo introduced their new friends to Trunks, the son of Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta. The female members of the team started blushing after seeing the Saiyan's muscular body and his flowing blue hair.

Returning to Mount Justice, the Team and the League enjoyed a meal ready by Chi-Chi, M'Gann, and Alfred Pennyworth. Batman then took Trunks and Gohan aside as the world saw them as new heroes and The League was asked to hold a press conference the following week for the chance of getting to know the new allies of the League.

Gohan:_ "So Trunks, not that I'm not happy to see you. If it wasn't for you, we might not have won but what are you doing in this universe?"_

Trunks:_ "Well I initially came to tell you and the others that I had finally saved my timeline from the androids and Cell, but you and Piccolo weren't there. Mom then told me about how the dragon balls and the Lookout had been stolen, so I came to help. When I arrived, I saw the Big Gete Star descending from space and felt your energy begin to slip."_

Gohan:_ "Well thanks again for your help."_

Trunks:_ "No problem. By the way, I didn't get the full details from Mom. Why are you guys here?"_

Recapping the story, Gohan told Trunks of how a magician named Klarion stole the dragon balls and unintentionally Kami's Lookout, as well as bringing in Cooler and two others who will probably come to Earth soon. The story met its end when it came to Qurac and The Light.

Trunks:_ "So this Light group revived Dr. Gero?"_

Gohan:_ "Yeah and I'm starting to think he might be making more androids."_

Trunks (placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder):_ "If he is, we'll stop him again."_

* * *

**Next time Dr Gero, the new Amazo, and Androids 22 &amp; 23 make their début and someone on the League could die. The manner of death may not be from a fight though. Leave a review to see how much you liked or dislike this chapter. I always enjoy hearing feedback.**


	6. Prelude to Android War

**Disclaimer: The following stories contents do not belong to me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation. Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, and DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Well its been a long time since I have updated this fic. But thanks to a recent thunderstorm, I was finally able to sit down and write this chapter. Sorry that its shorter than the previous chapters but this leads into a new arc for the Team, the Z Warriors and the Justice League: The new Android War Saga. I've known how I have wanted to write this upcoming arc, but I kept procrastinating. **

**If I didn't mention earlier, Chi-Chi is already pregnant with Goten and I'll talk more about it next chapter. Additionally, if/when I decide to make a sequel to this fic, the Majin Buu Saga, Battle of Gods and GT will be considered canon, so if you're no longer interested, you can ignore this. **

**Anyway I hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Prelude to the Android War

Within one of many shell companies owned by LexCorp houses a bunker that has been used as the secret laboratory for the Light's newest partner, Dr. Gero. The cunning scientist of the Red Ribbon Army of his native universe has had his failures, but his successes. Whereas he and his subordinate Android 19 failed to kill Son Goku and his allies on their own, Gero's goal of revenge against the boy turned man who ended his criminal organization, was accomplished posthumously with his bio-mechanical creation, Perfect Cell. Additionally though Androids 17 &amp; 18 betrayed and killed him for their insubordination, Dr. Gero was given another chance to continue his work thanks to his new allies from the other universe.

While constructing his newest creations, the scientist of the Red Ribbon Army had been able to study his new opponents, the Justice League and their sidekicks. As he had before in his native universe, Gero had built several nano-tech machines and scattered them across this new Earth. His purpose was just as it was only two years ago in his universe, recording data of his new foes, collecting their battle strengths, abilities, weaknesses and finding any shred of DNA left to help in the construction of his new killing machines.

A potential threat to this idea was due to the Super Namekian Piccolo and Super Saiyans Son Gohan and Trunks Briefs. Initially confident in his attempt to eliminate the Z Fighters, Dr. Gero was almost successful in killing the man who he dedicated years of revenge to. However his vision came to an end when the Saiyan prince Vegeta swiftly destroyed Android 19 and to his shame, his defeat at the hands of Piccolo. Gero had no idea that Trunks had warned the Z-Fighters of his impending battle 3 years prior. He had hoped that Android 17 and 18 would cement their loyalty to their master and kill his enemies, but he should have realized that those two were not to be trusted. Defying him for the last time, the two would release Android 16, destroy the remote that could shut them down permanently and sent Dr. Gero on a one-way trip to HFIL. In retrospect, Gero had learn his lesson to never implant the concept of free will and human emotions into his creations and to anticipate certain changes in combat. He knew that when he was ready, he would destroy the Z-Fighters once and for all.

The Android had also taken time to implant some much needed upgrades upon himself and his newest associate Professor Ivo. The A.M.A.Z.O. was truly a marvelous creation, having the ability to copy any superhuman power with a mere gaze; with the abilities of Superman, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter and countless other Leaguers. However its flaws outweighed its better features. Given the fact that the android could only use one superpower at a time was a major design flaw; it had been bested by children in its second battle. If he thought about it, technologically-wise, Professor Ivo resembled a younger Dr. Gero in terms of ambition. With his intellect, he could make it so that the A.M.A.Z.O. could have full access to his copied abilities, removing the need to switch abilities and reducing the chance of being dismantled by the League or anyone else who interferes with the Light. Gero also installed two more upgrades; within the android's programming: one that was beneficial to himself and Android 19 and another to be used in a proper field test.

As he was making the final modifications for his two creations, the lab doors opened and a few of Gero's newest associates entered, Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage and Queen Bee.

_"Are the new Androids ready to be of use Dr. Gero,"_ Queen Bee asked.

_"Yes. With the final diagnostics in place, Androids 22 and 23 will be ready to battle against the League, their sidekicks and the Z-Warriors,"_ Dr. Gero answered.

_"What of A.M.A.Z.O.,"_ the queen asked again.

_"The A.M.A.Z.O. is fully operational. Professor Ivo should be proud of his creations new modifications. Seeing how it will now be able to use all of the superpower abilities of the League at once, as well as its Life-Force stealing abilities I've implanted should more than is enough to kill our shared enemies"_ Dr. Gero clarified.

_"I would however recommend a live simulation for the A.M.A.Z.O against your top agents. We wouldn't want to waste the chance of it not being fully capable against the Z-Warriors,"_ Gero commented.

_"Agreed; the Terror Twins, Killer Frost, Livewire and Clayface will be used as test subjects against the new A.M.A.Z.O."_ Savage said.

_"How soon will the androids be ready to deploy against the League?"_ Lex Luthor asked.

_"Not for too long. Despite the momentary setback by our recent invader, 22, 23 and A.M.A.Z.O. will be in ready when the time is right. But before then, I'll need one more test to run."_ Dr. Gero explained.

_"What more do you need to be ready?"_ Queen Bee asked.

Dr. Gero turned around to his associates with a nefarious smile and said, _"A.M.A.Z.O. is installed with two trump cards to be of use against the League, one of them from my native universe. I'll need your top toxicologists and 3 test subjects: one insignificant human, one of your Genomorphs and Project Match."_

* * *

**What is the trump card Dr. Gero is referring and why does it involve the Genomorphs and Project Match? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Earth 16 Saga.**

**Reviews, Favorites and Followings are welcome to all.**


	7. Android War 1: AMAZO vs Superman

**Disclaimer: The following stories contents do not belong to me. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation. Young Justice is the property of Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, and DC Comics. Please support the official release.**

**Finally this story is being updated. After finishing and graduating college and finding the right way to format this story, I am back to writing fanfiction. From this point forward, I'll try to update on a consistent basis, maybe even update my other stories. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, Reviews, favorites, follows, and respective flames are encouraged. **

**There are a few easter eggs in this chapter. See if you can spot them.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Android Wars Part 1

It had been an interesting few weeks for the Z-Warriors, the Team and the Justice League since Meta-Cooler's invasion. Since then, news report from every major newspaper including the Daily Planet and the Gotham Gazette, of the new heroes who helped the Justice League repel the robotic invaders. As hard as Z-Warriors tried to stay out of the spotlight, Piccolo allowed a private interview with the Daily Planet's Clark Kent. The two aliens were able to give a plausible interview with the Namekian stating that he and his companions were from an alternate Earth to recover "royal" objects that were hidden on this Earth and that the Justice League would accommodate their stay, as well as help protect the world from its supervillains.

Trunks had been able to get a new job at STAR Labs. With all the technological breakthroughs his family had done with Capsule Corp, the Half-Saiyan prodigy had been able to share some of the technology with the company and in a few years would be able to advance humanity in a new age similar to his native universe. Over the course of her time on the new Earth, Chi-Chi had discovered that she was pregnant once again with her late husband's child. She was delighted to learn that she would have another boy; it was one last memento from the love of her life. Gohan was also happy to become a big brother.

As for Gohan and the Team, training had become a new priority. In Piccolo's opinion, the Team and the League's performance during Cooler's invasion was satisfactory but they needed to be better trained when Dr. Gero and the Light would reappear. At their current state, none of the members of both organizations will survive the upcoming battle. With his new Justice League clearance he decided to summon all of the heroes to discuss his new plan.

_"__Attention all members of the Justice League and the Team, suit up and report to Mount Justice immediately" Piccolo announced."_

Once all the heroes had arrived Piccolo began to make his case.

_"__As you all know the Light resurrected Dr. Gero with the purpose of killing the Justice League. And based off our _[Gohan, Piccolo &amp; Trunks]_ past history with him and the fact that we haven't seen or heard a word from him or the Light we have reason to believe he's been studying you," _Piccolo explained.

_"__For what purpose," _Batman questioned.

Trunks stepped up to answer and received aid with Miss Martian's telepathy_, "After Goku had put an end to the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero spent the next two decades plotting his revenge. Using remote tracking devices, he spent the next two decades spying on our friends, taking note of their combat abilities and was even able to get DNA samples of Goku, Piccolo, my father Vegeta, and even Frieza Cooler's brother."_

The mere mention of Cooler had left a feeling of unease among the younger heroes.

_"__Once he had enough information on us, he started creating the Androids that would plague both of our timelines" _Trunks finished explaining.

_"__So with these tracking devices, Dr. Gero is learning each of our strengths and weaknesses. Do you three believe he's making new androids" _Superman asked.

_"__It makes sense. That's why we haven't had any activity with the Light in the last few months" _Robin answered.

Wonder Woman then asked the question which was on everyone's mind, "_Piccolo, do we stand a chance against them?"_

_"__No. Even though we weren't expecting to fight Cooler last month, you all performed admirably but we need to be better trained for the upcoming battle" _Piccolo bluntly answered.

_"__So what are we supposed to do to get ready for this next battle" _Black Canary asked.

_"__With your permission, I would like to take over as the Team's combat instructor._

* * *

Black Canary's log #XX

I have to admit Piccolo's methods of training are actually paying off. Immediately after the League and I agreed to let Piccolo in charge of the Team, his training began immediately. Using his ki to clone himself which he calls the Multi-form technique, he altered the kids' uniforms into a type of weighted armor. They were given one month to master this new form of training. It took some difficulty and some of their mentors wanted him to slow down on his demands. He in turn altered ALL of our uniforms and we had to train alongside the Team to get used to the extra weight; we even convinced Red Arrow to put aside his search for the original Roy Harper and he joined us all in training.

By month's end, we all felt like our original selves again, yet the two Saiyans told us that our power levels had increased dramatically. I was able to see for myself that I was much faster and strike even harder than before. Then our combat training truly began. Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks each became our instructors and I can see why these 3 are the protectors of their Earth. I can understand why a majority of their fights are 'kill or be killed', this training was borderline brutal. My only complaint is that yelling dodge is more distracting than helpful; I've lost count of how many times the Team and some members of the League got punched, kicked or even ki blasted for not following the Z-Fighters shouting.

* * *

Metropolis May 12, 2011 10:00 A.M. EST

For the people of Metropolis, this was supposed to be a regular day in life with potential heroic activity from the Man of Tomorrow. However, this day would be forever known as the day the Z Fighters and the heroes of Earth 16 began their new war against Dr. Gero and the Light. Mild-mannered Clark Kent and his coworkers at the Daily Planet were in the middle of finishing up reports and GBS broadcasting in the background. Suddenly an explosion was heard on the TV screens and those who were close enough to the windows were able to see smoke entering the air from Metropolis Park. Changing into his true "work clothes" Superman flew to the park to investigate the sudden occurrence. He arrived minutes later and began assessing the damage. It could be rebuilt, but for now the Son of Krypton had been making a mental list of his rogues' gallery, wondering who among them would just create such wanton destruction. His mind wandered from Livewire, Atomic Skull, the Toyman, Metallo, and even Lex Luthor. The identity of the assailants was answered as Superman turned around to the sound of footsteps approaching behind him.

_"__Professor Ivo? It was my understanding that you were still locked away in Belle Reve" _Superman stated.

_"__What can I say; there are so many benefits in working with the "Injustice League". Not to mention, I have my own robotic duplicate back in my cell so as far as they know, I'm still locked away in my cozy little cell" _Professor Ivo retorted.

During his adversary's lengthy reply, the Man of Steel took note of Ivo's quotation of Injustice League, knowing he truly meant Vandal Savage and his Light.

_"__Why are you here" Superman demanded._

_"__As you know my employers have made a new friend and the good doctor gave much needed upgrades to my A.M.A.Z.O. And now we would like to see a field test against you. " Professor Ivo answered._

A.M.A.Z.O. had been on stand-by mode during the interrogation and was now primed for combat. Superman had suspected and now confirmed Piccolo's suggestion that the Light had been letting Dr. Gero create new Androids for them to battle. There were no changes to this machine that the Kryptonian was able to see other than the Red Ribbon Army symbol across his waist belt. Against his better judgment, Superman decided to fight the machine himself before calling the rest of the League for assistance. Piccolo's training

Walking away from the intended fight zone, Professor Ivo gave the Man of Steel one last snarky comment: "_When you call the rest of your super friends to help receive the ass-whooping of a lifetime, try not to take four hours to die this time. A.M.A.Z.O. initiate phase 1 of Operation Heart, priority alpha."_

_"__Parameters recognized; Heart protocol activated. Access: Superman!" _A.M.A.Z.O. stated in its monotone voice.

The battle had begun. Not wanting to create more collateral damage in his home, Superman flew away from the city and the android followed him. Catching up to the Kryptonian, A.M.A.Z.O. used a double axe handle punch on Superman's back and the Man of Steel slammed into the ground. As the debris from the crash site was letting up, 2 red beams emerged from the hero's eyes and its target was aimed at the android, who in turn unleashed his copied Heat Vision towards the Kryptonian. The two beams collided with each other and both were equal in power. Superman was ready to unleash more to overpower the enhanced robot when to his surprise, A.M.A.Z.O. shot a radioactive blast, similar to Captain Atom's powers towards the Son of Krypton while still using his heat vision. Superman had finally realized the adjustments made to the android; in their first battle A.M.A.Z.O had only been able to use one member of the League's superpowers at a time and now Dr. Gero's enhancements to now use all of the superpowers it copied at the same time.

Now he needed backup.

_"__Superman to Watchtower! I need all available League Members to coordinate at my location!"_

_"__Martian Manhunter responding. I've seen the Metropolis reports. What's happening?"_

_"__Dr. Gero and the Light rebuilt Ivo's android, but it is stronger now. A.M.A.Z.O. is able to use every member of the League's superpowers at the same time."_

_"__Acknowledged! Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Icon, Captain Atom and Hawkwoman on route to your location from the nearest zeta-tubes. Hold off the android as long as you can before the others arrive."_

The blasts had cancelled each other out and A.M.A.Z.O. had vanished from the air. Superman waited with anticipation as to where the android would reappear. The Man of Steel found himself impaled in his shoulder after seeing the android de-camouflaging itself in front of the Man of Steel. Typically blades or any other sharp object couldn't cause any harm to the Last Son of Krypton, lest it was infused with magic or meteor rock from his home planet; in this case it was latter green kryptonite. Although Superman had been in pain, shockingly the blade only stopped at his arm, similar to receiving a shot in one's arm.

_"__Mission complete" _A.M.A.Z.O. stated.

_"__Excellent A.M.A.Z.O.-"_

Before Ivo could continue his line of thought, the android had been given a powerful kick across its face by the Amazon Princess. Still clenching his injured shoulder, Superman was helped up by the Hawks as the remaining heroes were ready to combat the enhanced android. The next battle would have started had a boom tube not emerged from behind the Android; when it closed the League pondered why it didn't continue to battle against them or what the Light intentions were. All they knew was that a storm was coming and this is just getting started.

* * *

Cadmus Labs May 12, 2011 12:30 PM EST

A.M.A.Z.O. had stepped out from the boom tube that emerged in the sublevels of Cadmus Labs. Long abandoned since the Light's raid New Year's Day and continuous investigations by Red Arrow and Jim Harper, it was the perfect meeting site for the villainous organization, much like the Team's Mount Justice; hiding in plain sight.

_"__It seems your plans have come to fruition quite nicely Dr. Gero," _the immortal Vandal Savage complimented.

_"__Yes and now it's time for phase 2" _Dr. Gero said.

Behind Android 20, his newest creations stood side by side. Their red eyes flashing with malicious grins upon their faces.

_"__Its now time to get reacquainted with the Saiyans. You two can have the kids while A.M.A.Z.O. finishes off the League. Have fun in school" _Dr. Gero instructed.

_"__Yes Master."_

* * *

**Next time on Earth 16 Saga: Android Wars Part 2: Androids 22 &amp; 23.**

**If you'd like, leave a review and state what you think 22 &amp; 23's appearance should look like. **


End file.
